Summer at Disney!:D
by OTHfan1
Summary: The gangs summer trip to Disneyland. Mainly Naley and their two kids,Brooke.mentions minor Lucas, Peyton, and Julian.DisneyLAND TRIP not good at summarys this is my first time writing fanfics.


**CHAPTER 1 :**

**It was 5AM Saturday morning and the gang was leaving today to go to Disneyland for the summer. Everyone was all packed and ready to go at the Naley Household.**

**Nathan and Haley Scott have been married for 7 years now and have two kids James Lucas Scott/Jamie (9), and Sophie Brooke Scott/Soph (3). Julian Baker and Brooke Davis are a couple. Lucas and Peyton are a couple also.**

**They all packed everything in the trunk of Nathan's escalade and ready to head off the airport. The gang all rode together. Nathan was sitting on the driver side. Haley was sitting on the passenger side. Lucas, Peyton, and Julian sitting behind them. In the far back seat were Brooke, Sophie, and Jamie. It was a quiet 20minute ride to the airport. When they arrive they went inside to check in for their flight the Los Angeles, CA. Brooke was carrying a sleeping Sophie on her arm. While Nathan and Haley had their hand interlocked. Also Lucas and Peyton were holding hands. Julian was pushing the luggage cart with their entire luggage with Jamie riding on top of it. When they finished check-in they all decided to go to the Starbuck located in the airport to wake them up while they wait for boarding.**

**"Brooke, I can take Soph for you "Haley whispered trying not to wake her lil' girl.**  
**"No its okay Hales...I've got her."Brooke whispered back.**

**Brooke and Haley walked to the Starbucks shop where the rest of the gang was. They all got their orders of coffee and a cream frap for Jamie.**

**"Dad, Can we get snacks for the plane ride?" Jamie asked tugging on Nathan.**  
**"Sure we can. Let me go ask your mom if she wants anything first k?"Nathan responded.**

**"Hey Hales, Do you want anything to eat for the plane ride? Jamie and I are going to get snacks" Nathan said.**  
**"Sure anything is fine" Haley replied.**

**Nathan and Jamie walked into one of the airport stores and bought a chips, nuts, and box of macaroni cheese crackers. Just in time When Nathan and Jamie were walking back, Sophie eyes were starting to open.**

**"Aunt Brooke, Sophie waking up" Jamie said.**

**Brooke put her down and she ran for her Dad.**

**"Hey princess, ready for Disneyland?" Nathan asked. He opened his arm for her to come to him.**

**"Yess Daddy!"She giggled.**

**"Where's mama? Daddy" Sophie asked. Looking around unfamiliar surroundings.**

**"I'm right here baby" Haley said walking up behind Sophie giving her nose nuzzle. Nathan put her down for her to walk and hold hand with her mom.**

**5:20AM "Flight to Los Angeles, CA now boarding" Intercom lady said.**

**"It's time to go in the plane sweetie" Haley said.**

**"Yayyy" She hopped up and down happily like a lil' version of a giddy Brooke. Everyone just laughed at the sight.**

**"Mama, can I sit with Aunt Bookiee?" Sophie asked.**

**"Of course baby only if you ask Aunt Brooke first" Haley said. While the little girl ran towards her Aunt Brooke.**

**"AUNT BOOKIEE AUNTT BOOKIEE" she yelled while running towards Brooke.**

**"Hey princess, what's up?" She asked while picking her up in her arms.**

**"Can I please sit with you Aunt Brooke Please? Please! Please!" She whined and pouted.**

**The gang laughed at how Sophie was so much like Brooke.**

**"I guess soo…" Brooke said.**

**" Yayyy! I love you Aunt Bookiee" Sophie responded excitedly and kissed Brooke's cheek.**

**"Soph has been spending too much time with Brooke" Nathan whispered to Haley.**

**"HEY! I heard that!" Brooke said. Haley laughed.**

**They went inside the airplane and put there carry-on bags up in the overhead compartment.**

**" I get the window seat!" Yelled Jamie.**

**Haley was struggling to put the bag up in the compartment. Nathan was staring at Haley ass admiring the '23' tattoo. Haley turned around.**

**"Nathan. Why aren't you helping me when you see me struggling?" Haley asked. Nathan just smirked.**

**"Because I liked the view" He winked and helped her put it up.**

**"uhh huuh" Haley responded and gave him a quick kiss before settling in the seat.**

**The isle across from them was Brooke, Sophie, and Julian.**

**"Sophie let's get you buckled up" Brooke said.**

**Behind them were Lucas and Peyton. Just chilling and listening to their music.**

**"Hales you ok?" Nathan furrowed his eye brows sensing her nervousness.**

**"Yea...I...I'm fine. I just really hate airplane rides" She bit her lip nervously responding.**

**"You'll be fine…Besides I'm right here" Nathan said interlocking their fingers and giving her a light squeeze.**

**After they got all seated the seat belt light came on and they buckled up.**

**Nathan and Jamie were munching on some chips and Sophie look over at them like she wants some.**

**"Aunt Bookiee. I waan sum snacks" Sophie said tugging on Brooke.**

**"Nate. Soph wants some snacks" Brooke said.**

**"What does she want? We got chips, goldfish, macaroni crackers, nuts, and cereal" Nathan responded.**

**"I wan maaroni cacker" Sophie said.**

**Nathan put some in a baby Ziploc bag for her and passes it to Haley to give to Brooke.**

**"Here you go baby!" Brooke said.**

**"Aunt Bookiee. You want some too?" Sophie asked bring a piece to Brooke's mouth to feed Brooke.**

**"Sure baby" Brooke said while munching on the piece Sophie feed her.**

**"Please turn off all electronics and to not eat while we are ready for takeoff" Lady on the intercom said.**

**Nathan and Jamie put up the snacks. Brooke held the snacks for Sophie. Haley squeezed Nathan's arms tighter and closed her eyes. Nathan gave her a quick forehead kiss. The plane took off and after it was stable in airborne the seatbelt light went off and electronic were now useable.**

**"Babe you can open your eyes now" Nathan whispered to Haley.**

**"Oh right hehee" Haley said and she pull the armrest up separated her from Nathan and snuggle into him and eventually feel asleep. Jamie was on his other arm also asleep.**

**Brooke lifted the arm rest up separated her from Sophie so she could be more comfortable sleeping. Sophie was laying her head on Brooke and her feet were where Julian was. Eventually Lucas and Peyton behind them fell asleep listening to their music. Nathan, Julian, and Brooke were watching the movie they played "Despicable Me" on their plane ride. Brooke was unconsciously rubbing Soph hair making Sophie fall asleep.**

**After 3hours they landed at 8:45AM in LA airport. The Gang head to the Baggage claim to get their entire luggage and headed outside for a bus that was dropping them in Disneyland Hotel resort. They all checked into their rooms.**

**Nathan and Haley in one room conjoined with Jamie and Sophie's room.**

**Next to Jamie's was Brooke and Julian's room. On the other side next to Haley and Nathan's room was Lucas and Peyton's room.**

**They all decided to take 1hr nap before they headed to the Disney Park since it opened around 10AM.**


End file.
